A handheld device is a small computing device such as a smartphone or wearable electronic device. A typical handheld device includes complex communications circuitry and other components configured to access wireless networks and other devices. The communications circuitry is communicatively coupled to numerous antennas used to transmit and/or receive radio frequency (RF) signals or other signals. Each antenna is a relatively complex structure that is physically constrained by the size of the handheld device and functionally constrained by a wireless service provider and regulatory agencies. Each antenna is specifically designed to support particular protocols and frequencies.
Examples of antennas include a primary cellular antenna, a diversity cellular antenna, a Global Positioning System (GPS) antenna, a Wi-Fi antenna, a Bluetooth antenna, a near field communication (NFC) antenna, etc. For example, a GPS antenna enables the handheld device to receive signals used to determine a geographic location of the handheld device, which is commonly used for navigation and location-based services.
A handheld device subscribes to a wireless communications service provider (i.e., wireless carrier) that provides access to a wireless network in a limited geographical coverage area commonly referred to as a “home” network. When roaming outside the home network, the handheld device can typically hop onto another wireless service provider's network, if available. However, the performance and costs associated with a visited network can be unpredictable or undesirable and, as such, existing handheld devices continue to have limited access to communications networks.